Waiting For You
by Sugarsnike
Summary: Summary: Naruto has been missing for 2 years. all that was left behind was a single letter, to our dear Hinata. [NaruxHina] [NarutoxHinata] [NxH] One shot songfic


**Waiting For You**

**Summary: Naruto has been missing for 2 years. all that was left behind was a single letter, to our dear Hinata. NaruxHina NarutoxHinata NxH One shot songfic**

**Disclaimer: Sad to say, i only own the plot. nothing else. NOTHING ELSE. TT**

XXX

She delicately stroked the white envelope in her hand. A petite small was placed among her pale face. She shyly stared at the bored chuunin, shikamaru.

"A-A-Arigato, S-S-Shikamaru-s-san." she softly said. He replied with a grunt and left the scene.

Her fingers continued to stroke the envelope entitled: _To Hyuuga Hinata._

She knew who sent this.

She knew who wrote this.

She knew.

She was positive.

She let out a smile.

_'Naruto.'_

XXX

_**Hello Hello  
I bring you letters from the man you used to know  
Give in let go  
To the words that made you feel you weren't alone  
Now it's funny how we find out  
Time can solve the mystery but love is only temporary**_

XXX

Another Day.

No Naruto.

Another Day.

Another letter.

Another Day.

More waiting.

She stroked the knewly recieved letter. She never opened them. She just stored them away for later.

"A-A-Arigato S-S-Shikamaru-S-San." she stuttered.

The same words everyday.

Same reply.

It's all the same.

Hinata didn't care though. No, She only waited.

Always waiting for Naruto.

Until he came.

Then she would stop waiting. Then she would be complete.

Then she she could be whole.

XXX

_**Hello Hello  
The smile on your face is just  
For show  
Inside you screaming let me go  
Hello Hello  
Loneliness doesn't make a sound  
Till I head back underground**_

XXX

Another month has passed.

No Naruto.

Another Day.

Another note.

Another day.

More waiting.

You may think she would get tired of waiting.

But no. She could never stop waiting.

That is, until her love came back.

She stroked the letter. Maybe she would open it. Who knows. Only she does.

She put the letter away, and waited.

Waiting.

Waiting.

_Waiting._

XXX

_**Hello Hello  
I bring you pictures from the man you used to know  
Give in let go  
To the images that made you feel at home  
Now it's funny how we find out  
How age can change a man  
Confused but now I understand  
**_

XXX

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

No Naruto.

Maye she should give up?

No, She was strong. She believed he would come. She trusts him.

Maybe she should open a letter?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

We have to see.

"A-A-Arigato S-S-Shikamaru-S-San." she said.

She would open this letter.

She would see the truth.

XXX

**_Hello Hello  
You're swimming faster than you know  
But you can't fight the undertow  
Hello Hello  
Loneliness doesn't make a sound  
Till I head back underground_**

XXX

Her fingers slid under the flap of the envelope and she carefully teared it open.

She read the contents.

**_ October 6th. 4:05 P.M._**

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_Sometimes I Wonder why you haven't replied to me. Maybe these letters haven't reached you._

_Maybe you found someone else._

_This time I write to you to tell you..._

_**I'm coming to Konoha.**_

_It may be temporary, Or permanent._

_Who knows._

_This is the last note i will write._

_Till then,_

_-**Naruto Uzumaki.**_

Yes!

Her love was returning.

...But he wrote the note two days ago.

...Was he really coming back?

XXX

_**Hello Hello  
The smile on your face is just for show  
Inside me you're screaming let me go  
Hello Hello  
You're swimming faster than you know  
But you can't fight the undertow**_

XXX

She sat in her room, along the wall.

Slowly, but steadily, she started to the door.

She left her house for once in 2 years.

There he was.

Naruto.

His shining face.

His grin.

_There He was._

Hinata ran over and hugged him.

"I missed you."

"I-I m-m-m-missed y-y-you t-too."

"I Waited for you."

"Good."

She led him to her house, ready to catch up on things, remembering the first note.

That single letter that changed both of their lives.

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_I'm to leave tonight. Please do not follow me._

_I don't wish to leave, but i must._

_I Love you._

_I never told you because I was scared of how would react._

_I was frightened that you would leave me, like everyone else._

_I don't Know how long i will be gone, but wait for me._

_I'll miss you._

_**-Naruto Uzumaki.**_

XXX

_**Hello Hello  
Maybe I'll Just say goodbye**_

XXX

Well, That's it. Hope you like Review Please!

Song:

Hello Hello - SR-71


End file.
